


What Comes After

by fischotterschreiberei



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 12:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19107244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fischotterschreiberei/pseuds/fischotterschreiberei
Summary: Though it seems the universe is about to be saved, not everyone is headed for happily ever after.





	What Comes After

**Author's Note:**

> meant to take place shortly before the events of the S2 finale  
> more info on Krie can be found here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19032493

_“Once this is over, the universe isn’t gonna need Voltron anymore.”_

  Shiro’s words played over and over in Krie’s head like a broken recording until they jumbled into a frantic cacophony. For hours the undine did everything they could to escape them, redirecting their mind on anything they could get their hands into, until the statement delved into mocking singsong and, in desperation, they resorted to the age-old cure: drown it out.

   They were already halfway through the bottle when Shiro found them, curled in a corner hugging their knees to their chest. The Black Paladin immediately crouched beside his friend, trying to get a look at their face. “Krie?” he asked gently. “What’s going on?”

   “Nothin’. S'fine,” came the mumbled reply.

   “Krie,” he pressed, a little more firmly this time. “What’s wrong? I’ve never seen you like this.”

   The undine just sniffled. “I don’ wanna talk about it.”

   Shiro’s concerned frown deepened. After a moment’s consideration he let out a heavy sigh and resignedly slumped into a sitting position against the wall beside them. “I understand. But I’m not leaving you like this, and I could use a drink myself, so at least share, would you?”

   Wordlessly Krie handed over the bottle, and Shiro sniffed at it. It smelled strong and salty. “What is it?” he asked. “And where’d you get it?”

   “ _Krokk_ ,” the undine replied. “From Paracel. I dunno what’s in it. Got it at the space mall.”

   Shiro took a cautious sip. Immediately his face screwed up in revulsion. “ _Ugh_! Tastes like whiskey mixed with seawater.”

   He set the bottle aside, on his right and out of Krie’s reach. “Whatever’s upsetting you must be pretty awful for you to drink half a bottle of this stuff over it.”

    No response. The Black Paladin turned over the day’s events in his mind, trying to figure out what could have put Krie in such a state. Thing were going well for once. The Paladins had all returned successfully from their missions - Keith and Hunk with new skultrite and himself, Lance, and Pidge with Slav, of whom Krie seemed to be very fond already. For the first time, they had found allies in the Olkari and the Blade of Marmora. Their plans were falling into place, and victory was close at hand. Soon they would all be able to go home and -

   _Oh_.

   Now he understood. “You know,” he said slowly. “I’ve been thinking a lot about what I’m gonna do with myself once all this is over. Thing is…I’m not really sure. I don’t really have anything to go back to.”

   Krie finally looked up, face flushed vivid teal and eyes bright with tears. “Me either,” they said hoarsely.

   Shiro rested his hand on his friend’s shoulder. They trembled with suppressed emotion and buried their face in their arms again. This time, however, the floodgates had been opened, and words came pouring forth, punctuated by sobs. “I can’t go back to Paracel. To my family. Not while the  _Ne'arei_ hold power. But I don’t have anywhere else to go.”

   The hand on their shoulder tightened in a reassuring squeeze, but Shiro found himself at a loss for words. If he’d had an answer, he wouldn’t be in this situation himself. Before he could say anything, however, Krie took a shuddering breath and continued. “I  _needed_ Zarkon - the Galra,  _whoever_  - to take over Paracel and overthrow the  _Ne'arei_. Then you - Voltron - could come in and drive them out, and we’d have our home back. Who’s gonna do that if Zarkon is defeated and Voltron retired?  _Allura_?” They choked forth a disdainful, mirthless laugh.

   Shiro was taken completely aback. It all made sense, all red tape and politics considered, but this was not something he would have expected to hear from Krie. “I…wish I knew what to tell you,” he admitted.

   “I know, I know,” Krie sobbed. “It’s  _horrible_. I don’t  _want_  the kids to have to stay out here to fight wars that aren’t theirs. I don’t _want_ any more lives to be lost - not Galra, not even  _Ne'arei’k_. It’s  _selfish_ , it’s  _appalling_ that I would  _want_ all of it to happen, but I…I just…I just…I want my people to be free.”

   They divulged into hysterical sobbing then, and, at a loss, Shiro simply put his arms around his friend and hugged them. “I’m sorry,” they choked. “I’m sorry…”

   “Hey, hey,” the Paladin murmured soothingly. “You don’t have to be sorry. It’s not…selfish, it’s…I don’t know, but…” He sighed heavily. “If nothing else, you’ll have me. I promise, we’ll figure something out.”

   Krie leaned their head into his chest, trying to level out their breathing and contain their sobs. “Th-that’s not f-fair to you…”

   “You don’t expect me to leave you all alone and go back to Earth, do you? What kind of friend would I be?” Shiro asked, attempting to put a joking tone in his voice. “Besides, misery loves company, right?”

   The undine sniffled. “Is that what you call this?”

   “I guess.” Shiro stroked the rays of their dorsal fin. “But if it’s all the same to you, in the future, I’d prefer company who brings better liquor.”

   That finally earned a little chuckle. “Okay,” said Krie. “I think I can manage that.”


End file.
